


night to remember

by afropogue



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Prom, SOFT GAYS, School Dances, Slow Dancing, lukealex exes mention, what else do i even tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropogue/pseuds/afropogue
Summary: alex asks willie to julie’s school prom
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	night to remember

“Guys I have great news!” Julie announces as she walks into the garage after school. The boys are lounging around the garage, and look up from their respective activities when they hear her.

“Oh really? What is it?” Luke asks.

“So, prom is around the corner, and Mrs. Harrison suggested we perform, so now we officially got a gig for the prom this Friday!”

Cheering ensues from the three boys. Any gig is a good gig, even if it’s at a high-school prom.

“Ahhh I’ve always wanted to attend prom! It’s one of the few things I regret missing from high school.” Reggie says.

“Never really cared for prom but I guess it would be cool to attend one. You know, since we tragically died before we could attend ours.” Luke comments, moving to rest his elbows on the rim of the couch behind Reggie’s head, where the other boy is sitting.

“Yeah...cool.” Alex says nonchalantly from the opposite chair, but secretly he’s actually kind of excited. He’s always had mixed feelings about prom. On one hand, the idea of being in a crowded gym with the majority of people he usually went out of his way to avoid during the school day plus the sight of kids being too sensual with each other at every corner was enough to deter him, however, they say prom is an important part of the high school experience, and he always fantasized about actually having a great time with his friends. And they always looked entertaining in the movies.

“Hey Alex, you should ask Willie to go with you. You know, as a date.” Luke suggests, smirking at his blonde friend. Reggie nods, grinning.

“Yeah this is the perfect opportunity for you to ask him out!” 

Julie joins in on the teasing. “ _Oooo_ is this your mysterious skater boyfriend I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Alex blushes. “He is _not_ my boyfriend and I don’t think he would want to come to a high school prom.” Alex huffs, twirling his drumstick. He knows Willie would probably be delighted to come, even if only to watch them perform, but he was still scared to ask him.

Luke scoffs. “Come on Alex, you know he’ll say yes. Don’t pass out on this opportunity! And how are you guys _not_ dating yet? It’s so obvious you guys like each other, even Reggie can tell and he’s as clueless as it gets.”

“It’s true, y’all are in love.” Reggie quips, taking no offense to Luke’s statement.

Alex sighs. He isn’t stupid, he knows there’s a possibility that Willie likes him just as much as Alex likes him, but he’s always been a stickler for certainty, and he doesn’t want to assume things without it being officially stated. They don’t have a label on their relationship, and Alex knows labels aren’t everything, but they are reassuring.

But he also really _does_ want to attend the prom with Willie. He missed out on the prom experience once, why waste the second opportunity he has?

“Okay,” Alex exhales, sitting straight, “I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

——

Alex and Willie are hanging out the next day, as usual. They’re at the local skate park, which is pretty much empty except for the two of them, which Alex is is grateful for. Granted, people wouldn’t be able to see them either way, but nonetheless Alex appreciated the privacy of just the two of them.

Alex is sitting on the bench, content with watching Willie skateboard. Normally Alex’s attention would be fully on the other boy, because watching Willie skate always put him in an awed trance. Even though he knew nothing about skateboarding, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that Willie was amazing at what he does, and the way he glides on the skateboard so effortlessly is mesmerizing to watch.

But his thoughts are preoccupied with nerves and apprehension. He was supposed to ask Willie out to Julie’s school’s prom, but he’s still nervous. He’s never asked Willie out in general, it was always the latter suggesting hang-out spots, and Alex would just follow him to wherever because Alex still doesn’t know many places in LA, unlike Willie who knew all the best spots.

Willie skates up the ramp, stopping his board when he reaches regular ground where Alex is. He tips his board with his foot and tucks it under his arm before making his way to Alex.

Alex doesn’t notice him at first, still staring into space, lost in thought.

“You alright there hot dog? You’ve been kinda out of it since we got here.” Willie asks. Alex snaps out of his nervous fervor and sees Willie in front of him, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Alex replies. Willie nods, and he doesn’t look entirely convinced that’s all but he doesn’t prod.

 _Come on Alex just ask him._ Actually, um, the band is playing at Julie’s prom this Friday, so I was wondering if you wanted to come. Watch us, I mean.”

Willie narrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Of course I’d love to come. That’s what you were so nervous about asking me?” 

Well here goes nothing. “Well um, I thought you’d also like to go with me as my plus one? Like as a...” Alex says tentatively, trailing off. He’s never brought up the d word to Willie, even though Luke, Reggie and Julie constantly tell him that his “hang outs” with Willie are practically dates.

“As a date?” Willie finishes, smirking unhelpfully.

Alex blinks. Then he nods, averting his eyes from Willie’s as he feels a blush growing on his face.

Willie takes a seat next to Alex, placing his skateboard on his other side before turning to the blonde. Alex looks up in surprise when Willie takes both his hands.

Willie smiles at him earnestly. “Alex, I would be _honored_ to go with you to Julie’s prom.”

Alex smiles back, any nerves he had promptly melting away.

——

The nerves come back the night of the prom.

The three boys poof into the gymnasium, wearing tuxedos. They are instantly inundated with the booming sound of loud pop music mixed with chatter. The gymnasium is embellished in bright decorations, much like the interior of the dance that took place at Julie’s school that the boys missed (and still feel guilty about every day despite Julie’s forgiveness), but somehow even more elaborate. The school must’ve went all out for prom.

“Well boys, are we ready to get our prom on?” Reggie asks, clapping a hand on Alex and Luke’s shoulders.

Luke grins. “Definitely. And I bet Alex can’t wait to get his prom on with Willie right? Still can’t believe you actually had the balls to ask him out.”

Ugh, Luke and his teasing. Alex blushes, swatting him on the arm. “Shut up.”

“Say where is Willie? He should be here by now right?” Reggie asks looking around for a long haired ghost boy.

Alex mirrors him, looking around for him as well. The skater is nowhere in sight among the array of teenagers. He frowns. Where is Willie?

He had told Willie the time and location, he hopes Willie didn’t get lost, although that seems unlikely of him.

_What if he stood him up? Maybe he didn’t actually want to come and he lied to him to make him feel better-_

“Hey,” Luke says, placing a hand on his shoulder with a worried repression on his face, “he’ll be here. He’s probably just running a little late, I mean, we just got here a few minutes ago.” Alex’s pessimistic inner monologue must’ve been prominent on his face.

Alex squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly. He nods appreciatively at his friend. “Thanks Luke, and yeah you’re probably right.”

“We should probably find Julie-“ 

“Hot dog?” 

Alex whips around at the familiar voice, and his breath immediately hitches at the sight of the skater.

He’s seen Willie in clothes that aren’t his usual casual skater-boy attire-that night at Caleb’s ghost club to be exact-but Willie has cleaned up even more nicely for tonight. His hair is tied back in a low ponytail (such a simple hairstyle that all but sends Alex’s heart in a frenzy) and wearing a simple black tux, a purple bow resting on the collar of the white dress shirt underneath. The tux flatters his body so nicely, and Alex is too stunned to move.

“Hot dog? Zoning out on me again?” Willie teases, waving a hand in his face.

Luke hits his shoulder hard, which snaps Alex out of his stupor. He scrambles to gather his words.

“I-uh-hey Willie! Hi! Uh you look...you look amazing.” He looks _ethereal_ , actually, but he figures he should dial down on the gay for now.

Willie smirks slightly at Alex’s very obvious gay panic, but there’s also a trace of shyness from the compliment.

“Why thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself hot dog.” Willie says, giving him a long once-over. Alex feels his face burn.

Luke and Reggie share a knowing grin. 

“Ahem!” A loud voice rings through the auditorium, and it sounds like it’s from a microphone. Everyone’s attention turns to the DJ booth at the side of the gym near the stage, where the familiar figure of Julie’s best friend is speaking into the mic.

“Excuse me may I have your attention!” Flynn speaks into the microphone.

Luke turns to the guys. “We’re up soon. We should go backstage and meet up with Julie.”

Reggie and Alex nod. Luke and Reggie poof out, but Alex stays, facing Willie.

“I guess I’ll see you after we perform. I hope you like it.” Alex says shyly.

Willie walks closer to him and leans forward, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Alex wonders if he can feel the warmness of his cheeks on his lips.

Willie pulls away and gives him an encouraging smile. “You’re gonna do great up there. Break a leg hot dog.” He assures softly.

Alex smiles back, nodding affirmatively before poofing away to join his band.

“Okay everyone, the moment you’ve all been waiting for: give it up for Julie and the Phantoms!” Flynn announces into the microphone at the DJ booth. The crowd cheers and claps, awaiting another performance from Julie and her ‘hologram band’.

Julie gets up on the stage, beautiful and glowing in her strapless flowy purple knee-length dress. She heads over to the piano, and commences the opening of the song.

When it’s time for the chorus, the boys pop up into their respective positions and begin playing.

The whole gymnasium is lively as crowd dances and claps along to the song. There are only positive vibes in the gym, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

Alex is especially pumped, with the newfound rush of confidence he has knowing Willie is watching him in the crowd, now paired along with the normal adrenaline he receives when he’s performing onstage with his band mates.

_He’s having the time of his life._

When the band finishes performing, the boys soak up as much of the applause and cheers as they can before automatically disappearing from the stage.

They appear right in front of Willie again, which startles him a bit, but then he grins widely. “You guys were sick up there!”

“Thanks man.” Luke says. Reggie and Alex thank him as well.

Willie’s gaze flies over to Alex. “See I knew you would do amazing. You’re so talented and you looked stunning up there,” Willie says softly before clearing his throat and glancing briefly at the other boys. “I-I mean you all did, of course.”

Luke and Reggie share another knowing look. It’s very obvious those two are pining messes. 

Reggie tucks his arm under Luke’s, linking them. “Okay so me and Luke are gonna go away now.”

“You kids have fun!” Luke quips.

Reggie and Luke shoot Alex very obvious shit-eating grins—Reggie even winks—before they walk away.

Alex, a little embarrassed, shakes his head at his friends’ antics and turns his attention back to Willie.

A wave a silence passes. Alex clears his throat. “I’m really glad you liked our performance.”

“How could I not? You guys were amazing, I mean it. I cant wait to see more of your future performances.” Willie winks at him, and Alex wants to melt in a puddle right then and there. _He wants to see more of their future performances. What did he do for the universe to send the sweetest guy his way?_

They talk for a while until Flynn’s voice fills the gym again.

“Okay everyone! You already know what time it is! Slow dancing! With a song sung by none other than our beloved band, Julie and the Phantoms!” Flynn announces on the mic.

Alex blinks, furrowing his eyes brows in confusion. Julie never said anything about a second performance.

He watches Julie head on to the stage for the second time that night.

He smiles sheepishly at Willie. “Excuse me one moment.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, and poofs backstage to see Luke and Reggie fiddling with their instruments. 

“We’re performing again? Since when?” He questions them.

“No, _we’re_ performing again.” Reggie corrects, pointing between Luke and himself.

“Huh?”

“Let’s just say we don’t need you for this song. You’ll thank us later,” Luke says, patting the blonde’s shoulders, “Now go out there and get ready to dance with your man!”

What? What were his friends up to? “What-“ 

“Go!” Reggie and Luke shout in unison, shooing him away.

Okay, _ouch._ Alex is still confused but he poofs back out to where he previously was talking to Willie.

Willie looks at him with concern. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine....” He says, even though he’s not sure what’s going on. He notes Julie has begun singing on the piano, lyrics he doesn’t recognize flowing out of her mouth. The students around them have gotten into pairs, and are getting into slow-dancing positions.

Julie looks out into the crowd, and somehow spots him from her spot, as her lips tilt up in a mischievous smile as she shoots him a pointed wink.

And oh. _Oh._

Alex facepalms himself internally. How did he not realize? Of course his friends would do this. He grins back at her, just as the other boys pop up on stage along with her.

_God he loves his friends._

He takes a deep breath, mustering up another round of confidence, before turning to Willie, straightening his posture and holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Willie’s face softens. He takes Alex’s hand.

“I would love to.” 

Alex leads Willie closer to the dance floor, but a decent distance away from the lifers so they don’t bump through them.

Alex is hesitant at first, but he places his hands around Willie’s waist, pulling him closer. Willie promptly wraps his arms around his neck.

Willie leads, guiding them in a slow steady rhythm to match the ballad Julie and the band are singing. He was the dancer of the pair after all.

The two boys stare at each other, in their own little world but at the same time combining theirs. There’s so much going on, lifers dancing in the same position as them only a few feet away, the music from his friends, yet Willie and Alex only have eyes on each other.

“I-I’m glad you could make it tonight.” Alex breaks the silence.

“You know I wouldn’t say no. An opportunity to see you guys perform _and_ be your date? How could I pass that up. Besides,” Willie leans in closer until his lips are almost touching his earlobe, saying in a lower voice, “Anything to spend more time with you.”

Alex can feel his warm breath on his face, and it sends chills down his spine. Willie already drives him crazy just by existing and then he goes and says stuff like that, Alex is lucky his heart is already dead because he doesn’t think it could handle the sublime being that is _Willie._

Willie looks even more gorgeous from up close, features only enhanced by the multicolored fluorescent lighting. His hair, his beautiful brown eyes, the _extremely_ soft expression he’s wearing in that moment, it all makes Alex’s knees weak. He’s overwhelmed with the intense need to kiss him, he wants to feel those soft-looking lips on his, he wants to know if they’re as soft as his long brown locks. 

Alex’s gaze flickers to his lips but he quickly looks back up at Willie, afraid that he shouldn’t. But Willie is already staring at his lips too.

They both make eye contact. It’s clear what they both want.

Alex lifts a hand to Willie’s cheek, cradling it as he lifts his head up ever so slightly. He searches Willie’s face for any sort of hesitation, but he finds none, as the other’s eyes are already flitting closed. Alex takes the opportunity to just dive in, closing the distance between them.

This isn’t Alex’s first kiss, but it is the first kiss to ignite such an intense fire inside of him that he’s never felt before, not even with Luke when they dated all those years ago. Willie’s lips fit perfect with his, as if they were a missing puzzle piece Alex has been missing all along. 

And he was right, Willie’s lips are just as soft as his hair. _Perhaps even softer._

Also a perk of being dead: they can kiss for a prolonged period of time, because technically they’re both dead don’t need to catch their breath. But alas, they still both eventually pull away, breathless. Literally.

They don’t say anything for a while, still staring at each other. Everything else in the background is such a blur that it feels like it’s just the both of them in that gym.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Willie says, a gentle smile on his beautiful face.

“So have I.” Alex says, reciprocating his smile. 

“Would you...Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Alex asks because again, _certainty,_ he wants to make things official between them. No more beating around the bush.

Willie grins. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He leans in again for another passionate kiss, which Alex gladly welcomes.

Alex realizes he was right, prom is just as fun as it is in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe
> 
> check me out on tumblr and twitter @afropogue


End file.
